


Love the Suit

by Whittakerjodie



Series: 13th Doctor X Reader [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 in a suit is hawt, Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, F/F, topping the timelord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whittakerjodie/pseuds/Whittakerjodie
Summary: You're trying to focus on the task at hand, but its been /so/ long since the Doctor wore a suit and, well, you can't help yourself. Especially not when you get some encouragement from an unexpected source.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Series: 13th Doctor X Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613002
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Love the Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted on my tumblr, WhittakerJodie. Fic requests can be made there, thank you for reading!

After thousands of years of time and space, going ‘undercover’ remained one of your favorite strategies. Dressing up, establishing a new identity, and sneakily acquiring the information needed to save the day? A lot more favorable compared to fighting or narrowly escaping death (at least, in your opinion)

Daniel Barton’s party was an opportunity to do that. According to Yaz and Ryan, he’d been all too suspicious in their interview with him. The 5 of you, in addition to the mysterious new O, entered the party with the objective of finding him and getting information. It was high-scale by human standards, complete with security and gambling tables across the floor. Not unexpected for a man of Barton’s status.

“It’s a party, we’re guests. Blend in.” You scoffed at the Doctors statement. _We’re… us. Two timelords, 3 normal humans and someone we just met. Good luck with that._ Even though all of you donned expensive fine suits similar to most of the other party members, (provided by the TARDIS, of course) you still could sense unease in the room as if a few of them knew you didn’t belong. 

Maybe it was the way Ryan and Graham were cheering and shouting about every little win while the others remained poker-faced. It could’ve also been the way Yaz didn’t know what she was doing, awkwardly floating from game to game. But you suspected it was mainly the Doctor, who had just yelled “Snap!” Across the room despite being in a game of.. poker? You couldn’t tell. 

Regardless, you felt a little tug on the strings of your hearts at the confused look on her face when she realized they weren’t playing Snap. The Doctors aloofness had always been a part of her charm, and the addition of her suit didn’t exactly help you focus on blending in. It’d been decades in your time since she’d worn one, and even then it’d been in a different face. This was new… this was _cute_. Aggressively so. You knew you were staring for a little too long, but you didn’t realize just how long until a voice sounded from next to you. 

“Just wondering if you’ve seen anything? Considering we are here for a reason” You shifted your gaze from the Doctor to O, who was smirking. Your face warmed at being caught in the act but you quickly stifled it down, remaining composed. You felt like chastising him for getting too close, as he should be trying to blend in on his own. You busied yourself with the game in front of you and thought of a quick response. 

“I’m well aware. Just making sure everyone else is _doing their job_.” You added a little infliction at the end to indicate that maybe he should do so as well. He simply laughed and analyzed your cards. 

“I’ve been texting her for a while, you know. Know her quite well” A flash of jealousy briefly made itself known. You’d just met this man. The Doctor only met him once in person before. Who did he think he was? Whatever he was trying to do wouldn’t work. Your friendship stretched beyond definition, had lasted for centuries. You- 

“That wasn’t meant to be a dig, by the way. I only mean to say… I know a little bit about how she feels. And you’ve got an excellent poker face but as someone close to MI6 and as a… _casual observer_ … I’m guessing I know a little bit about how you feel, too.” You raised a brow at smile he wore. It was sinister, almost, but you considered what he’d said nonetheless. He seemed to notice your uncomfortable shift and it only seemed to make his smile grow. “Go for it. Trust me." 

As O walked away, you found it hard to break your eyes off of him. _That was… weird,_ you thought. _But he’s not entirely wrong._ You made a mental note to ask the Doctor more about him later. Just as you turned back to gaze at her, she appeared in front of you. You jumped slightly, grabbing her arm out of surprise. 

"A little announcement, next time?" 

"Surprised you didn’t sense me coming. Everything alright?” Her thick accent only made your heartbeat more and you dedicated a great amount of your effort into slowing it down. _Focus, Y/N_ , You chastised. Your hand still softly rested on her arm and your eyes darted to it, before meeting hers. 

“F-fine, yeah." 

"I saw you and O talking, have you two found anything yet?”

“Not yet. Got… distracted” Not a lie. She frowned. 

“Ah well, we haven’t either.” She continued talking, explaining her next course of action but you couldn’t possibly listen. Her face was so _animated_ this regeneration. She’d always been a burst of personality and energy no matter the body, but it was different every time. One could make a brief comparison to looking at the sun too long. You adored it. You scanned the room briefly. Ryan and Graham were partaking in Hors d'oeuvres, and Yaz was talking to O. What he’d said crossed your mind once more. _Well They’re not exactly focusing. Why should I?_

“Y/N? Are you listening?" 

"Not totally. We should probably talk in another room. You know, away from others…?” You tried a little bit of a psychic nudge, once again checking to make sure everyone wasn’t doing what they were supposed to. She seemed to be just slightly lost about your intentions. You rolled your eyes and your hand drifted from her arm to link with her hand. “Come with me" 

None of the companions seemed to notice you leading her out of the room, and if they did they didn’t approach or say anything. _Good_. As you walked down the elegant hallway, you guessed as to which doors led to empty rooms. Taking your chances, you pulled open the fourth door on your right. A small closet. _Even better_. You let her enter first then let the door close on its own. 

"So, I was thinking-” You cut her off by gently cupping her face, smiling softly at the look in her eye. She stared questioningly, then seemed to absorb the situation. “We’re not here to talk about the plan are we?” You shook your head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Not exactly. I was hoping, if we weren’t too preoccupied, I could kiss you?” She nodded all to quickly and you laughed up until your lips gently pressed up against hers. They were soft and you sighed into them, feeling her hands hesitantly rest on your shoulders as her back hit the wall. You tried to decide what to do with your hands next.

 _Anywhere’s fine_ , You felt the words pass through your mind and deepened the kiss, only having established a psychic link with her on a few highly dangerous adventures. The embrace was reassuring. It gave you time to explore, to understand, and to feel. It was almost overwhelming. 

You could tell she felt the same so you broke off the kiss to give her a small reprieve. As you two caught your breath, you gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry. Been waiting to do that for a while.” 

She didn’t respond, seemingly dumbfounded. You felt a small swell of pride at the fact that you’d been able to make her speechless. You instinctively gave her a few more soft pecks, toying with the idea of going a little farther. You felt her eager acceptance and moved your lips to her throat, focusing some of your efforts into getting rid of the bow-tie that helped deny access to some of it. Bow-ties may have been cool once, but now they were an inconvenience. 

As your lips grazed a certain point along her jaw she let out a soft noise; something between a whimper and a gasp, but not quite either. You both jumped back to look at each other in surprise. Just as you were about to fulfill your sudden goal of continuing kissing her senseless, the door opened. 

Both of your heads snapped to the entrance, eyes wide and hearts beating fast. Graham, the unfortunate intruder, simply stared with a brow raised as high as the ceiling. You had a sinking feeling that there wasn’t exactly a way to hide what you’d been doing. 

One of her hands was buried in your hair (though she slowly lowered it) and both of yours were frozen in their attempt to unbutton her blazer. 

It was dreadfully, awkwardly, _horribly_ silent. 

He cleared his throat. "Well then… We were just um, wondering where you were off to and uh-” he looked down the hallway and gave a curt nod before quickly walking away. Panic and embarrassment quickly swallowed the two of you whole and you stepped back. 

“We should probably-" 

"Oh, no definitely…" 

You took in her bewildered expression and couldn’t help but burst into laughter. What a moment.

"What?” She asked, hurriedly fixing her hair and suit. You shook your head, still giggling. “No, really, what?" 

You gave her another quick kiss. 

"Oh, nothing. Love the suit, by the way" 

You didn’t stay to see her reaction. 

_Later_ , you heard through the remnants of your psychic link. 

_Sounds like a plan._


End file.
